This invention relates in general to microphones and in particular to a new and useful apparatus for supporting a microphone within a housing.
Arrangements for elastically supporting electroacoustic transducers in a housing are known. Their purpose is to keep shocks, friction noises, noises originating in the movements of the connecting cable, etc. transmitted during the handling of a microphone to the housing thereof, away from the transducer which might convert them into disturbing voltage variations. Prior art elastic supports are satisfactory to a large extent. However, they are not capable of eliminating certain mechanical disturbances occurring within the housing. That is, the terminals of the electroacoustic transducer must be connected to the cable which is secured to the microphone housing through conductors which are embodied by stranded wires. As the housing is moved out and as these movements are usually shocks, even if very small ones, the stranded wires necessarily execute movement too, since the relative position of the transducer within the housing continues to vary. The result of the mutual motion of the stranded wires is that the capacity therebetween also varies, so that if a capacitive transducer is concerned, disturbing low-frequency voltage is produced in addition to the transducer signal, which disturbance is known as a "whirr of wires". To eliminate this disturbance attempts have been made to minimize the length of the wires. The effect of such a provision is questionable and in addition, with stronger shocks, the thin wires of the strand do not stand the occurring tensions and break. Also, a careful soldering is needed for securing the stranded wire ends to the transducer in the housing since otherwise the solder is taken by capillary action into the strand which is thereby stiffened which is a further disadvantage.